My Gamora
by Pillowchan87
Summary: Infinity War Spoilers in Summary! Thanos loves his daughter just as much as she hates him. That's why, even when a small part of him considered refusing the Soul Stone, he still carried on with the sacrifice. A small father-daughter reflection on the verge of Gamora's death.


**My Gamora**

* * *

Gamora smiled. How long had it been since she genuinely felt joy? She didn't remember and she didn't even want to bother counting the years. Oh how sweet was this moment. So perfect. So wished for. A dream come true.

She never planned to bring him here. She would rather die than giving him what he wanted. To let him roam every corner of the universe looking for something only she knew where to find. She was ready for torture and pain, for him to break every bone in her body, cut off all her fingers and limbs, feel her lungs burn at the water that would be forced into her mouth and nose.

But she never expected Nebula.

They were never fond of each other. An intense and unrelentless competitive rivalry was more accurate than sisterhood. Although hatred was deeply engraved in their hearts, a crack was filled with caring respect and love for each other.

She just couldn't bear watching someone dear suffer the torture she was so prepared to die through. She didn't mean to but she did and it was too late to take it back. A portal opened and closed and they were in Vormir. She messed up. She ruined everything. For her sister. For someone who would probably be one of the first to be gone when he finds all the stones. Or so she thought.

The Soul Stone was waiting for a sacrifice. One that didn't even exist.

She laughed again. Thanos had nothing to trade for it. Nothing to offer.

He turned to face her and tears were running down his purple cheeks. How out of character of her to chuckle and smirk and show white teeth that pop against her green lips. But she just couldn't contain her happiness. Watching her so call _father_ despair at his crumbling plan was a dream come true.

 _Serves you rights._

* * *

Thanos could feel his lip tremble.

He could hear his daughter mocking him. Making fun of him. Spitting words of how much she hated him, how flawed and despicable he and his plan were. Gamora was never a happy child or woman whatsoever, and here she was, rejoicing on his misery.

She never understood. She never knew just how much he considered her his own. Gamora was supposed to be a tool, the perfect weapon on his arsenal. The moment he witnessed her spirit, he saw potential and strength and power inside. Pain is the greatest teacher of all and Gamora was the greatest student of all. Fierce, unstoppable, deadly from early age. Nebula never compared to her even when she carried more scars and machinery on the little flesh that remained in her body.

Satisfaction. Pride. Fondness. And at some point: love. How odd to say those words. To think them.

When did he drop his guard? And why didn't he find it disturbing? He never planned to fall this low. To be at mercy of a young woman who hated him, wished him dead. Why?

Why didn't he mind?

He stopped asking this question long ago and surrendered to the emotion. Gamora was his precious daughter.

Period.

Even if she didn't like it, he was happy to call her his and he would've love to see her seat on his throne. To rule over the universe, his inheritance, balanced and perfect created from his blood and sweat. Entire worlds would worship Gamora, daughter of their savior. Even if they couldn't see it. Even if Gamora wouldn't admit it. Even if everyone was against him, he was ready to sacrifice everything for them.

Including his most beloved Gamora.

 _"_ You kill and torture and you call it mercy. The universe has judged you." He heard her say.

 _Judged? Oh no. It hasn't judged me, my daughter. It has given me a test. A cruel one at that._

She approached him, looking him in the eye. Fearless. Strong. And still very subtly smiling. "You asked it for a prize and it told you _no_. You failed"

 _I haven't failed… not yet._

Even with his strong conviction, he considered refusing the stone.

"And do you wanna know why? Because you love nothing. No one."

His eyes stung and his face became more wet and salty. _You have no idea, my Gamora._

"Really, tears?" She mocked again.

The red skull man said something but he didn't hear a word with his full attention solely focused on Gamora. Whatever he said, made Gamora realized her naiveness.

"No! This isn't love!" She hissed.

"I ignored my destiny once. I cannot do that again." He managed to say. "Not even for you. I'm sorry, Gamora."

With a swift motion, Gamora opened her dagger and stabbed herself in the chest. It barely gave him time to react.

 _Quick thinking and fast reflexes. Also me._

Her face froze in shock when no blade cut her skin and instead silly soap bubbles rose from her hands. For a moment, Thanos let himself to be thankful for the Reality Stone.

Determined to fulfill his life goal, he reached a decision with a heavy heart.

"I'm sorry, little one."

He closed his hand around Gamora's forearm and pulled her reluctantly to the cold abyss. He could feel her struggle and scream and punch. Gamora would've cut her own arm if she could but there was nothing sharp at reach and desperation clouded her judgement, reducing her to a mere child kicking and begging.

It was torture.

The distance was closed in just a few steps but that small eternity would be the most agonizing moment in his life. When he let go and saw Gamora's figure disappear into the darkness below, he lost a part of himself. His dream fell and died with her.

When he thought fate couldn't be more cruel, his time to grieve was denied when his senses failed and his consciousness faded unexpectedly.

* * *

Warmth. Tranquility. Peace. Those were the words that came to his mind when he opened his eyes and met an unfamiliar sky.

 _Also, wet._

He raised his arms out of the crystal clear waters. Gauntlet on the left. Soul Stone on the right.

His sacrifice was not in vain. Now, a step closer to his goal, he allowed one more thought for Gamora.

 _Your death will be remembered and celebrated one day._

The purple and orange view gave the illusion of a beautiful sunset. A fit end for his daughter. For Gamora.

 _My Gamora._

* * *

I simply loved the Soul Stone scene in the movie because of the depth it gave Thanos' character. The complex love/hate relationship between him and Gamora is incredible and captivating. Hope you liked it.


End file.
